


Where was he

by Tormented_Princess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tormented_Princess/pseuds/Tormented_Princess
Summary: Sorry I'm still not the best at writing so please just ignore my crappy writing skills





	Where was he

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm still not the best at writing so please just ignore my crappy writing skills

'Where was he' all that ran through Keith's mind was 'where was here'. Rolo asked him out a couple days ago, he was supposed to meet Keith at The Altea a little over half an hour ago. 'Did he stand me up? No, no there's no way, is there?' The waitress Allura came by again "are you ready to order yet" she asked with a sad look. Keith looked up to her with a sad smile "5 more minutes I'm sure he'll be here" Keith responded. Allura nodded with a sad smile. Meanwhile Lance was on his way to The Altea for dinner, when he walked in he noticed a guy out of the corner of his eye and from the looks of it he got stood up. So naturally being the charming person he was he went to help this person out. He walked over to the table looking annoyed and sat down, Keith looked up confused before Lance smiled and said "sorry babe, traffic was crazy" before leaning in and telling Keith "just go along with it" Keith nodded before responding "I thought you wouldn't show up"  
The rest of the night continued on with many different conversations. "Wait Rolo was supposed to be your date, that dude's an asshole, your way to good for him anyways" Lance exclaimed. Keith blushed at the last part "I guess you're right." After awhile Allura came back with the check, after they paid and walked out together. Once they left Keith turned and faced Lance "well thanks for tonight, I-I had fun" Lance nodded "me too." Keith turned to leave but Lance grabbed his arm, Keith turned to face him and saw that he was blushing furiously. Lance released Keith's arm and said "Sorry, its just I also had fun tonight, and I was sorta kinda wondering if you would like to, ummmm, go on a real date with me?" By the end of Lance's sentence Keith was blushing a deep red, but he felt ecstatic that Lance felt the same. Instead of just answering Keith leaned up and pecked Lance on the lips before responding "I would love that." Lance had a huge smile on as he leaned in again for a more passionate kiss. As free a little bit he pulled away with a huge grin on his face. They both knew that what they had would only continue to grow, as for Rolo let's just say the next day he ended up with a busted up face and Lance had bloody knuckles.

THE END


End file.
